1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selector valve, and more particularly a central control valve for controlling the functioning of a water treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a central control valve is known for example in German Publication No. 31 47 922. This central control valve arrangement comprises an operational valve and a channel valve, and can be set in several different positions by positioning these two valves. These positions allow: (1) removal of soft water from a water container which is fitted with a filter, (2) the introduction of regenerating means into the water container once the filter is used up in order to regenerate the filter and to drain hard water into a drain channel, and (3) rinsing of the water container after regenerating and discharging the rinse water into the drain channel.